


First Autumn

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Public Sex, Redemption, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki have sex in a pile of Autumn leaves.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	First Autumn

The leaves of the trees hadn’t looked like this the other times Loki had been to Midgard. They had been green then, but since Loki and Thor had settled on Midgard after Ragnarok, Loki had learned of the leaves’ intriguing behavior. At the right time of year, they became rich with the appealing colors that preceded their deaths. Midgardians took walks and drives to admire them and, often, to take photographs of them. The leaves died in a blissful fire of appreciation and adoration.

But what interested Loki even more than the glory of their deaths was the very fact of their changing. The trees in Asgard did not do this, and the simple stability of the color of a leaf was taken for granted; why should the leaf be anything but green? And yet, here and now, it was. It was something different than it had once been, just as Loki was, and somehow it made him feel proud; just like the leaves, he had changed, and the fact that their change was so evident and inarguable made Loki feel like his change was legitimate as well.

“Look, brother,” he said to Thor when they passed a large pile of Autumn leaves on one of their nightly walks, “someone has gathered them up.” Loki stepped near to the leaves and examined the reds and yellows and oranges, and the tinges of brown; all were beautiful.

“Let’s play in them, brother,” Thor suggested gleefully, and before Loki had a chance to respond Thor tossed him gently into the pile of leaves and pounced on top of him.

“Thor,” Loki complained, half-heartedly struggling beneath him, “you are getting my clothes all dirty.”

“Oh, come on,” Thor replied, “you can just clean them with magic. I see you do it all the time.” Thor gazed hopefully at him in a particular way that Loki, annoyingly, couldn’t help but find adorable. Thor sat up, straddling Loki’s hips, and grabbed fistfuls of leaves which he proceeded to throw at Loki with delight.

“Thor,” Loki whined in protest, though he admitted to himself that he enjoyed the whimsy of the act. He grinned mischievously and picked up a bunch of leaves and threw them at Thor, who let out a deep, joyful laugh as he brushed them from his hair. Thor climbed off of Loki to grab a larger pile of leaves to toss, and the brothers spent the next fifteen minutes exchanging throws of leaves and laughing. The crisp leaves crackled pleasingly beneath their weight as they moved and a soft breeze passed through the night, caressing their hair and skin. Loki felt free. 

Suddenly, a suggestive grin took over Thor’s face. He tackled Loki and rolled them over a few times amidst the leaves before landing on top and using a light grip to pin Loki’s wrists to the leaf covered earth above his head. Loki’s breath caught in arousal. Thor leaned in and brushed his lips against the side of Loki’s neck. 

“Now let’s _play_ ,” he whispered into Loki’s ear as he pressed his pelvis to Loki’s for a firm instant.

“Here?” Loki asked with surprise and excitement, “but someone might catch us.”

“I suppose they might,” Thor murmured, then kissed Loki’s neck a few times before licking a line along it. Loki made a small moan without meaning to, and it was not merely because of Thor’s mouth on him. Loki was shocked to realize how much the idea of sex in public thrilled him. Did he truly want some random Midgardian to catch him being fucked by his brother? He didn’t, of course, and yet somehow the chance of it happening was making his cock twitch. 

Thor released Loki’s wrists and Loki slid a hand into Thor’s hair and squirmed wantonly beneath him, rubbing their bodies together. Loki gave Thor a seductive stare as he did so, lips parted invitingly, and Thor kissed him, sliding his tongue into Loki’s mouth at once. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s back, meeting Thor’s passionate kiss with a tight embrace and slow caresses of his tongue within their united mouths. 

As they kissed, the brothers rocked their hips, grinding against each other’s crotches through their clothes until both their cocks were hard and eager. Loki relished the sensation of Thor’s bulge pressed to his own. Loki found the clothed sexual activity curiously arousing; they did not even require nudity to thrill one another, and the fabric denying him full access to what he yearned for was oddly exciting. Still, Loki wished there were no barriers between them. Still, Loki craved skin against skin, and he did not know if it was the thought of having it or the fact of not having it that made his hard cock pulse against the thin undergarment beneath his stiff zipper.

With a reluctant sound Thor eventually rolled off of Loki and hurriedly opened Loki’s belt and fly. Loki breathed heavily in anticipation as he shoved down just the top portion of his pants and the undergarment beneath it, exposing his erection to the Autumn breeze for an instant before turning over and lying flat on his stomach. Loki’s naked cock was pressed under the weight of his body, but it was cushioned by the piled leaves beneath it. He heard Thor’s zipper and then felt Thor’s still clothed body layer on top of his own. Loki used his magic to lubricate his own crack and Thor guided his bare, hefty cock between the cheeks of Loki’s ass; finally having the skin contact that Loki had spent what felt like ages craving made the moment ecstatic. With his hardness nestled in Loki’s crack, Thor thrust shallowly, his firm shaft growing slick with the lubricant as it rubbed teasingly against the outside of Loki’s hole. 

After a few long moments Loki arched his back, shoving his ass toward Thor’s pelvis in a gesture of encouragement. Thor worked his hand momentarily between their bodies and guided the head of his cock to Loki’s entrance.

“Thor,” Loki breathed, “yes, yes.”

Thor let out a lustful groan and pushed fully into him, his entry urgent, but not rough. Loki moaned far too loudly for a public space, then felt himself flush. Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck and began to withdraw his cock, pulling it nearly all the way out only to plunge it back in over and again. He started slow, but only spent a few thrusts that way before he began to snap his hips at speed, and soon Thor was fucking Loki with fervor. Loki’s cock rubbed against the leaves, pushing firmly into them with each of Thor’s forward motions. Loki was usually very loud in bed and he struggled to remain quiet amidst his passion, tightly grasping handfuls of leaves in his strain. Thor made a series of soft grunts against Loki’s ear as he fucked him and his erotic noises heightened Loki’s lust, increased his desire to cry out with the strength of his pleasure. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed what would have been a long, lyrical moan.

Suddenly Loki heard the sound of footsteps. Thor froze, evidently hearing the sound as well.

“Shh,” he whispered into Loki’s ear, sending a hot thrill through Loki’s form, “they’re across the street. They’ll not notice us in the leaf pile if we keep still and quiet till they pass.”

Loki nodded, but as he lay there with Thor’s cock unmoving inside his channel, he couldn’t resist squeezing the muscles inside his ass tightly around Thor’s hardness, boldly daring Thor to utter a sound of pleasure. Thor gasped quietly.

“Bad boy,” Thor whispered into his ear, and at the words it was Loki who had a sound of lust forced from his lips, a loud moan that made the stranger pause and look around for the source of the sound. Thor and Loki held themselves silent and motionless.

After a long, tense moment, the person appeared to lose interest and went back to walking down the street. Thor and Loki remained in place until the stranger had turned the corner and was out of sight, their footsteps finally too distant to hear. 

The brothers both breathed sighs of relief, and Thor returned at once to pounding into Loki’s hole. Nearly getting caught had made Loki feel wild and needy and keenly alive, and he began to work his own hips, meeting Thor’s thrusts and humping the bed of leaves beneath him. Thor ran his lips up and down the side of Loki’s neck as he fucked him, his large cock stretching Loki over and again and stimulating every tender spot inside him. Loki longed to chant Thor’s name, to scream it. With great effort he made only soft, breathy noises. He succeeded in doing so for countless snaps of their hips, but when Loki felt his climax begin its approach he feared he would lose control of his sounds again. He feared he would make the loudest, longest sound in all of existence, for his pleasure was so vast.

“Brother,” he whispered harshly instead, “oh, Thor, I want to come together. Are you ready? Are you ready? Thor, oh Thor.”

“Yes, brother,” Thor replied in a low tone, then began to fuck Loki even harder, “come for me…” he paused, breath heavy against Loki’s neck, then commanded, “ _now_ ,” and with the word his body convulsed as his cock throbbed and released in Loki’s depths. As Loki orgasmed in the same moment, he bit his lip so hard it was painful and whimpered with the effort it took not to cry out so loudly that the people in the street’s houses would come out to investigate, and so it was amidst proof of his self-control that Loki spilled blissfully onto the leaves, shuddering and feeling like the Autumn had embraced him.


End file.
